Previous epidemiological studies have identified several risk factors in the etiology of bladder cancer and a national study has been recently completed to determine whether these factors are associated with the disease. This was a case-control study of incidence cases in defined geographic areas and randomly selected population controls. Utah participated in this 12-month study, but the number of cases identified in Utah in 12 months (127) will not allow adequate sample size to perform the multivariate analysis techniques needed to test several important hypotheses. Since coffee and tobacco comsumption are low in the Utah population, hypotheses concerning these risk factors can be studied without the problems found in other populations where the groups of non users are small. In particular, coffee can easily be studied in Utah, as well as caffine and the interaction of both with tobacco in the etiology of bladder cancer. Urban-rural differences and an increasing incidence for older males have also been noted in the state and identification of risk factors for these findings may suggest new hypotheses. The proposed plan will utilize the same design as used in the national study, but collect more data on coffee consumption. This will be done for two years and a year will be necessary for data analysis.